


Introductions

by Hermione_DaughterofAthena



Series: Alex Rider crossover [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alex Rider needs a hug, Canon Compliant, Crossing Timelines, Like 15 years after Alex Rider series, Post S1 Macgyver, Post-Scorpia Rising, Pre S2 Macgyver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_DaughterofAthena/pseuds/Hermione_DaughterofAthena
Summary: Part of the 'Nothing is Worse than Cairo' outline, where the Phoenix Foundation team first meets the Pleasure family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the part of the outline (which is work 1 in the series) where the team from the Phoenix Foundation meets the Pleasure family. There is no timeline for updates and if anyone is inspired by this or the outline, feel free to write your own versions or anything, just let me know so I can read it as well. I will not be posting stories for this outline/ series in any particular order, so you might need to read the outline for general context. If I ever finish writing this I will put them in the appropriate order in the series, but until then... it might be a bit random chronologically.

Pleasure Residence, San Francisco, California  
Afternoon, same day (as briefing/ weekday)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Phoenix team arrives at the Pleasure’s house, there’s a patrol car parked up the street, but the neighborhood is otherwise quiet. They decide to go inside to talk to the Pleasure’s before deciding what to do next, and whether the team will need to split up just yet. Macgyver rings the doorbell, while Jack makes a snarky comment about the normalcy of the neighborhood and that he can’t imagine why “some old random terrorist dudes from a group hasn’t been active in more than ten years would want to go after this guy now, man, it just doesn’t make sense,” which is, quite naturally, when a middle-aged man with an obvious limp opens the door.

Macgyver interrupts Jack’s rambling to apologize, “Uh, yeah, sorry about him, he’s Jack, I’m Macgyver, and these are Bozer and Riley. Are you Edward Pleasure?”

“Why do you ask?”

“We’re with the U.S. government and are here concerning the threats that were made against you and your family. May we come inside and talk?” Jack authoritatively responds, trying to move the conversation inside.

“Which agency did you say you were with again?” The man at the door continues to avoid the questions, not trusting the four at the door without more information about who it is, specifically, that they work for.

“We didn’t actually specify, we work for something called the Phoenix Foundation, it’s a Think Tank, you’ve probably never heard of us, but we are generally called in to lend a different perspective to help resolve certain types of problems, and we think we might be able to help track down the person or people that sent the threat.” While Mac is explaining this, the man at the door visibly relaxes and steps to the side to let them in.

 “I am Edward Pleasure, and as a matter of fact, I have heard of you. An old contact of mine let me know that I should be expecting you when I called him earlier to see if there was any chatter I need to be aware of. My wife is in the kitchen, we can talk there.” With this, Edward leads the Phoenix team through the living room and dining area, and pulls out a few stools at the counter that separates the kitchen from the dining room; “feel free to take a seat, and this is my wife Liz.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Riley stops for a moment while Bozer clearly tries to choke back a laugh, and, while glaring at Bozer, she continues, “No pun intended.”

  “No problem, we have kids, we’ve heard all the jokes with our surname at some point when they were teens. Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee or tea perhaps?” Liz replies with a slight chuckle.

“No thanks, we’re good.” Riley replies with a dismissive wave.

“So, you said you are here about the threats that were made against my family, did you not?” Edward inquires, an obvious attempt to get the conversation back on topic. “What is it that you need to discuss with us specifically? We have already been working with the local police department, and they are providing extra patrols in the neighborhood, in addition to the car parked outside and the officers that are assigned to keep an eye on our children.”

“Uh, yeah, about that… Is there any particular reason the police didn’t offer to move you to a safe house until this is over? Cause, like, I get that they are providing some extra security, but based on what I know about the people who might be targeting you, are you sure it’s enough?” asks Bozer uncertainly.

“They did offer to move us to a safe house, but this is not the first time, and I doubt it will be the last, that someone has threatened or targeted my family.” Edward calmly responds, looking towards his wife. “And this house has some security upgrades that are not necessarily listed in any publicly accessible documentation. Besides, if I went into protective custody every time someone threatened me, I would not be able to do my job. I appreciate your concern, but this house _is_ safe, and we are staying here.”

“Security upgrades? What kind of upgrades exactly are we talking about here?” Macgyver asks with a mixture of seriousness and sheer excitement.

“The windows are level ten bullet resistance aluminum oxynitride, as are the exterior doors, and the exterior walls are reinforced with aluminum oxynitride panels.” Edward pauses for a moment when Macgyver whistles at the list of security upgrades to the house. “Additionally, all windows have Zetix blast resistant curtains and all interior walls are reinforced with four layers of X-flex blast resistant wallpaper.”

“So, when you said this house has some security upgrades, you meant this place is basically a fortress… Seriously, why did you not start with that, and I know you said this isn’t the first time someone’s threatened you, but isn’t this, I don’t know, overkill?” By the time he finished speaking, Jack looked simultaneously impressed and baffled, as if he had been coming to that realization as he spoke.

Macgyver immediately picked up where Jack left off, “Yeah, aluminum oxynitride is a state of the art, high-grade material, as are Zetix and X-flex, it’s not the kind of stuff that you would normally expect to find in a person’s house, even with your history.”

Edward slowly lets out a deep sigh while rubbing his bad leg.


	2. Chapter 2

After the extensive conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Pleasure about the security of the house, they decide that the house is going to be used as a safe house for the entire family, and the members of the Phoenix Foundation will act as a protection detail for the entire Pleasure family until the members of the terrorist group are identified and apprehended. However, although the sheer extent of security at the house means that Mr. and Mrs. Pleasure will be safe as long as they stay inside, it also puts their grown children at a higher risk of being attacked or otherwise used as leverage against their parents.

“We knew that they might be in danger when we first received the threat, which is why Alex is staying with Sabina in addition to the uniformed officers assigned to them.” Edward explains as they are discussing they can and should do next.

“Alex is very protective of Sabina, of everyone he cares about, actually, always has been. He works for Child Protective Services as a Special Investigator now, I think he is trying to take time off until this is resolved, he doesn’t want anyone he works with to end up in the middle of all this.” Liz continues, while holding a cup of peppermint tea, but not actually taking a drink from it.

Which is how Jack and Macgyver find themselves in San Francisco proper at Seren-ity, the fashion line that Sabina founded and is currently the lead the designer for, to bring Alex and Sabina into protective custody, and safely get them to their parents’ house.

            Jack and Macgyver make a beeline for the receptionist upon arriving at Seren-ity, and Jack, using his past CIA cover as a photographer, manages to talk his way into a last-minute meeting with Ms. Pleasure. The receptionist shows the two men to Sabina’s office, idly chatting away about how “sweet Ms. Pleasure has had such a bad week, she could really use this good news,” pausing her gossip to greet the officer at the door before letting the gentlemen into the office and announcing the meeting. As she does so, Sabina stiffens and forces a smile to her face as she greets the newcomers, before the receptionist turns and leaves without closing the door behind her.

            “Ms. Pleasure? My name is Macgyver, and this is Jack Dalton, do you mind if we close the door for a moment?” at her slight nod, Jack smiles at the officer and closes the door, at which Macgyver continues, “we work for the US government and are here because of the threat against your dad.” Mac glances around the room quickly before continuing, “is your brother here?”

“No, he was actually called in to work a little over an hour ago. Who exactly did you say you were with again, I don’t think I caught that.” Sabina distrustfully responds, glancing back and forth between Jack and Macgyver, clearly unnerved by the presence of the two men.

“He didn’t say…” Jack pauses, gives Sabina a considering look, and, after glancing towards Macgyver, he continues, “we are with a Think Tank called the Phoenix Foundation, we were called in to consult because of the unusual nature of the threat.”

As Jack finishes talking, Sabina visibly slouches in her seat, and responds brightly “Ah, yes, my parent’s let me know you were on your way, but one can never be too careful, given the circumstances.” She pauses for a moment to start collecting her important belongings and grab her purse, “I suppose this means we should go get Alex before he gets himself into any trouble, he has the luck of the devil, I swear, can’t seem to leave him alone for five minutes without something happening, although, I suppose that is what makes him so good at his job. I just need to stop at the ladies’ room, and we can head out.” With this, Sabina leads Mac and Jack through the building. When she stops at the restroom, Macgyver and Jack share a questioning look, and wait for the door to close completely.

As soon as the door closes, Jack begins “What the hell, man, what kind of family are these people? Normal people don’t act this calm when people want them dead, and did you notice how they both reacted when we told them we’re with the US government? And those security upgrades… man this whole thing just smells weird.”

“I don’t disagree with you, Jack, this whole thing seems a bit off, there has to be something we aren’t seeing, but this is neither the time nor the place to be having this conversation,” Mac interrupts, glancing over their shoulders down the empty hallway and back towards the bathroom door. “I think we should hold off asking any big questions until we have gotten all of them a bit more secure, not to mention private.” Mac hurriedly finishes his thought as the door to the bathroom opens and Sabina comes out, appearing completely oblivious to the tenseness in the hallway and the conversation that had taken place while she was in the restroom.

“So, are we good to go get your brother, because, and I don’t know about you guys, but I will feel a lot better once we have you somewhere a bit safer than this.” Jack asks, trying to keep his uncertainties about the Pleasure family out of his voice.

 

\----------------------------

            Later, at police precinct:

       -----------------------------------------

            The first thing that Jack, Mac, and Sabina hear upon entering the precinct is the indignant, self-righteous uproar, coming from one of the hallways leading towards the back of the building, at which Sabina sighs and starts leading the others towards the commotion. As they get closer to the noise, they see a large group of detectives and police officers gathering around a well-dressed, middle-aged, self-important _gentleman_ attempting to talk down at a taller, fair haired man, who was in the midst of trying (unsuccessfully) to de-escalate the situation.

            “I am not some low life child abuser. How dare you accuse me of hurting my children. Do you have any idea what these ridiculous, unfounded accusations will do to my reputation? Are you trying to ruin me? This is slander, I should sue you for this…”

            As the _gentleman_ continues his rant, he begins to noticeably escalate, but because of where everyone is in the hall, none of the detectives or police officers can intervene, which means that it’s ultimately going to be up to Alex to resolve the situation if it continues as it has been up until this point. As Sabina realizes this, she exasperatedly rubs her eyes, pinches her nose, shakes her head, and softly whispers “Oh, Alex…”

            As Jack and MacGyver watch the scene unfold, they share a considering look. Something about the way Alex handles the situation is screaming that he isn’t just some Special Investigator for the local CPS… a thought that is more than confirmed when the _fine upstanding gentleman_ throws a punch, spurring everyone into action. However, the assistance ends up being unneeded as Alex smoothly catches the fist and uses the momentum from the punch to bring the assailants arms behind his back.

            The duo from the Phoenix Foundation finally seem to understand exactly what Sabina had been saying earlier. Alex Pleasure certainly seems to end up in _interesting_ situations, at least based on how he well he’s handling his current predicament. As the crowd in the hallway begins to disperse, Sabina waves her hand and calls for Alex, at which point he nods in reply and gestures that he will be over in just a few minutes. As Alex turns back around and finishes up with his coworkers, Jack turns to Mac and glares, looking ready to start ranting. Unfortunately, for Jack at least, Alex breaks away from the group and starts walking towards them, projecting the appearance of relaxation and self-assurance, although it is clear to the experienced eye just how tense Alex is feeling. Alex greets Sab with a hug and sends a questioning look between her and the two unknown men as he subtly places himself between the newcomers and his sister.

            MacGyver is the first to speak, breaking the tense silence that had been beginning to form, “Is there somewhere a bit more private we can talk, Mr. Pleasure? We need to discuss the ongoing situation with the threats against your parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may or may not be the end of Introductions. I do have plans for what is coming next in the story, but I think I will probably write some of the stuff at towards the end first, a couple of those scenes have been bouncing around in my head. Also, I will be publishing those as separate stories because it is easier to rearrange stories to be in order in the series than the chapters... so yeah. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


End file.
